


Timestamp 1

by Mewwy



Series: Make Me Forget [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Possessive Danny, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny shows his possessive side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp 1

"Steve do you get it? You are mine, you are not to let others touch you in a sexual way," panting and shoving his cock in and out of Steve as hard as he can.

Hands in cuffs pulled tight so that he was lying on his face with his arms in a cross, ass in the air on his knees. "Yes sir. I'm so sorry sir." His cock was leaking in the leather cock ring.

Danny was shoving as hard as he could into Steve's ass. "I said no touching. What fucking part of NO," thrust," TOUCHING," thrust," did you not understand?"

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." Danny could tell that Steve was trying, but this had been yet another example of what he was trying to get Steve to understand. Steve belonged to Danny. It all started…

**********************************

Danny was interviewing the man and across the room Steve had his wife. From the look of it she was a handsy one. Hopefully Steve would be able to get out of it. Turning his attention back to the witness. "So you are sure it was a dark blue metallic Porsche Cayenne SUV? Did you happen to see the license plate?"

"No, Detective. I was with my wife," a wave towards the woman with Steve. Glancing over he saw the woman's hand on Steve's arm. Danny took a deep breath and concentrated on his witness. "Walking along the street after eating at Morimoto's and it went screaming by us doing, well let's see, probably 70 mph."

"How dark was the blue?" 

"Midnight blue or navy blue. That dark." 

With a look toward Steve and his witness he saw that the woman still had her hands on his arm. They had moved somewhat from where they had been standing, but that was the only difference. Danny was trying to deep breath. This is a witness it isn't someone after his number. This is a witness she is not anyone to get upset over. This is a witness Steve is behaving himself. Danny repeated the mantra over and over to himself. "Did you see anything special on the SUV?"

"No, sir. Like I said it went flying by us." The balding man was not going to be of anymore help.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate your help." Danny shook hands with him and turned to gather up his partner. Staring open mouthed Steve had his hand on the wife's hip and she had her hand on his chest. The look his partner had on his face was a bit of a smile. Maybe a look of pain or maybe not. Both men moved over to Steve and the wife. "Steven?"

The look on Steve's face was one of loss. He looked like a kid told he couldn't play outside. "Danny?" It was hesitant.

"You done sweetheart?" The slightly older man smiled at his wife. He didn't seem to have any issue with her having her hand on another mans chest. Or that man having a hand on her hip.

Her voice was soft and girly. It sounded almost like she had inhaled helium. "Commander? Are we done?" A smile at him.

"Umm yeah." Steve was looking at Danny. He still had his hand on the wife's hip and she ran her hand down his arm. "Yeah done." In Danny's eyes this was punishable, Steve still hadn't removed his hand and now the wife was mauling him.

"Okay. Well, it looks like we are done. Thank you." Danny said calmly and in his best police officer voice. "We appreciate your help and if you remember anything you have our cards."

The bald man reached out to his wife. "Always willing to help the police." Taking her arm it was only as she walked away did Steve's hand slide off her hip. His arm in fact hung limply at his side.

As the couple walked up the street Danny's eyes never left Steve's face. "This will be dealt with when we get home Steven." Steve nodded and swallowed obviously. With that Danny turned and walked away and Steve followed slower that usual.

**********************************

Pulling out Danny stepped off the bed. Steve moaned as Danny removed his cock. Steve needed to understand that Danny wasn't kidding when he said Steve belonged him. Before Steve could say anything Danny smacked his ass. "Ug." Before Steve could recover Danny spanked him again. "Sir?" Another spanking. "How many sir?"

"Until your ass is red and you learn who you belong to." Another spanking. Two quickly in a row.

Face down and ass in the air there was no place for Steve to go. He was on his knees which were spread to accommodate Danny. Another spank. Danny rubbed Steve's flank and then landed two in quick secession. "Thank you sir." 

Hearing the sarcasm in Steve's voice Danny stopped. "Do you not think you deserve this?"

"No, Sir. I don't."

Taking a deep breath Danny smiled ferally. "Okay. I want you to think about what happened today. Think about why you are being punished. I'll be downstairs." Danny grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. When he was at the door. "Oh and Steven."

"Yes, Sir?" Steve sounded defeated.

"I don't appreciate sarcasm. That will be 20 when I return." With that he left the room. Truly Danny didn't want to leave. He wanted to fuck his point into Steve, but Steve apparently felt he hadn't done anything wrong. Taking the stairs slowly Danny thought back on the day. The punishment was deserved. Steve let that woman touch him and he touched her back. He knows that makes Danny get possessive. It isn't a secret. This is the third time he has been punished for this exact same thing. When will he learn?

**********************************

Steve wasn't the least bit comfortable. He was so hard he was aching, his ass hurt from Danny pounding away at it and the spankings. It had just been one of those days that Steve couldn't help. The lady had been nice and he tried not to touch her and kept stepping back away from her, but she wouldn't take a hint. Hell, he had even said he had a jealous boyfriend. That just got her to move in closer.

Now he was trussed up and instead of Danny fucking him, he had left him like this. Spread eagle, ass in the air, legs spread for Danny's use, and hard. Steve was humiliated. He had tried not to let that lady near him, but he couldn't get away from her. She was a fucking witness for Christ sake. Danny was over reacting this time. He really was. It wasn't Steve's fault she wouldn't back off. 

Now he was being left to suffer. Was this a punishment? Because Danny had never left him in he middle of fucking him. In fact, Danny had never stopped fucking him to spank him. Sure it had only been three months since their relationship started, but this really wasn't his fault. The woman was handsy and Steve did everything in his power to stay away. Why would Danny do this to him?

He could feel himself losing his erection. All the thoughts swirling in his head. What had Danny seen that made him so upset? Just because she touched me? It was a simple touch. Nothing huge. The witness kept trying to get closer, but Steve was backing away from her as quickly as he could without looking like he was trying to escape her. 

"Sir?" He whispered to open air. Steve wanted to apologize. He was sure Danny was taking this too far, but was in charge. Something Steve had agreed to and he knew Danny was possessive. "Please Sir. I'm sorry." It said something when he wanted to cry for his own stupidity. If Danny saw something he felt deserved this kind of punishment then Steve obviously deserved it.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs Steve breathed a sigh of relief. Danny was going to punish him. He was going to spank him and then fuck him into the bed. Maybe even let him come. God he wanted Danny to lay a hand on him. Anywhere and in anyway. He would take the punishment if it meant Danny would just love him. Damn he needed Danny.

"Sir?" When he heard Danny enter the room. Seeing Danny in his jeans partially buttoned up and shirtless Steve sighed in relief. Instead of answering him Danny merely pulled out the lube from the drawer and disappeared from view. "Sir?" He couldn't see, but could hear Danny moving around in the closet. When the sounds stopped he was a little unsure.

Sounds of lube being applied. Maybe Danny was going to finish fucking him before he spanked him. He would be okay with that. Blunt fingers on his puckered hole with lube on them. They slid in easily. Steve was still open from the brutal pace Danny had been using before he stopped fucking him. If they were going to fuck in silence Steve could get behind that, but usually Danny wanted Steve's words. This would be a new experience.

After several strokes of his prostate Steve found himself aching in hardness again. The fingers left him and suddenly a stretching. It was smaller than Danny's cock. When Steve realized what it was his hopes were dashed. "Butt plug sir?"

No answer from Danny as the butt plug was inserted. "Ahhh." Steve couldn't help the sounds. They rarely used the butt plug except on a couple of weekends where they were playing games all over the house. Danny had never used it as punishment. A final push and it was fully in. Tapping at his prostate. So that if and when he moved it would continually put pressure on the gland. "Sir?"

A smack on his ass was the only answer he got. A smack on the other cheek and Steve heard Danny leave the room. Moaning at the loss Steve was aching again. Now the butt plug would keep him on edge. It always did. Maybe Danny was really is mad this time. Steve was sure that woman was all to blame, but Danny was acting like Steve was just as bad. Shifting trying to get comfortable Steve lifted his head and laid it the other way. Making sure his neck didn't cramp up, because it looked like he was going to be here a while.

Maybe it would be a good idea to go over exactly went on with Stephanie Wilson, the witness. Step by step. See where he might have gone or done wrong.

**********************************

Danny was watching the game downstairs after inserting the butt plug. He was pissed that Steve was fighting his punishment. After what happened this afternoon he should be begging for Danny to punish him. Instead he is insisting it was nothing important. His sarcastic Thank you, Sir had been the last straw. Danny was pissed and it was affecting his control. It was so affected that he may have been crueler to Steve than allowable. The butt plug and the silence would be enough. Steve needed to get it through his head that he is not to be touched in a sexual manner. That woman had her hand on his chest.

Ever since they had begun their relationship Danny allowed his control to slip only when making love with Steve. Or if Steve woke him with a morning blow job. But this. He was so angry that he had no control over himself. Hell he should have spanked Steve and left him to suffer in silence, but no Danny wanted to fuck him into submission. Fuck him until he cried out in pain. That was when Danny realized he had gone too far. This is not for pain, but pleasure. So he pulled out. It wouldn't be fair to Steve to hurt him like that. The stupid goof probably can't remember what exactly happened. So used to women and men throwing themselves at him.

Now that isn't fair. Steve is not oblivious to his affect on people, he just doesn't think of himself as sexy or hot. Danny and he had actually had a fight about that. Steve had complained his nose was too big, teeth crooked, a lazy eyelid, his face kind of off center, too tall and skinny. Danny had laughed himself stupid while Steve pouted. It took Danny 10 minutes to calm down before he explained to Steve those things that he saw as imperfections are what make him so hot. He has the affect on people. Now that his mammal to mammal interpersonal skills are better, thanks to Danny, he was a walking, talking sex machine. Anyone would sleep with him.

But he belonged to Danny and that was going to stay like that. Steve was his. Everyone else can just jump off a bridge. What happened today was a prime example of how people are with Steve. When he first began with 5-0 Steve had his GI Joe thousand yard stare going for him. Now that he has loosened up he is approachable. And people approach. Danny tried to understand and be understanding. Steve does not ask for this. It is just who he is. So Danny let a lot go, but Steve had his hand on her hip and her hand on his chest. There was no excuse for that. None.

Looking at the TV he brought up the channel guide to see the time. He'd left Steve to his own devices for 8 minutes now since he put the butt plug in. The question was, when 10 minutes came to pass would Danny be calmed down enough to fuck Steve in pleasure or will he still need time to calm down? Because Danny wanted Steve to enjoy this not to be hurt by it.

Taking a breath Danny decided to keep himself busy for the next few minutes grabbing some cheese and fruit from the fridge. A package of crackers and two bottles of water. Steve would need to eat once he was done and Danny wasn’t sure how long it will be before he felt Steve understood and accepted his punishment. As he walked through the living room he turned off the game and headed upstairs. He was calm enough to deal with Steve. Hopefully Steve could answer what he has done wrong.

**********************************

Walking into their bedroom to Steve's ass in the air and the butt plug in his ass was enough to bring Danny to hardness. Steve all trussed up for him. Placing the food on the dresser he noticed Steve had moved his head to the right side. "Neck okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Can you tell me why I am punishing you? Danny unbuttoned his pants, but left them where they were.

"I let a woman touch my chest, but I touched her. My hand was on her hip trying to stop her from advancing. Instead of stopping her she took it as a sign of affection and touched my chest and arm in a sexual manner. Sir." Eyes on Danny.

Danny pondered for a moment. "Do you understand where the punishment came from?"

"Is it because I touched her sir?" Danny nodded. "I'm sorry Sir. I was trying to keep her away and when I kept backing up she kept following me. I never meant to touch her hip it was just the safest place to touch her." Yes, Danny could see how that was true. The witness was rather well endowed and as small in stature as Danny. There wasn't much space to work with. Nodding again Danny walked over to touch Steve's face. As much as he could Steve leaned into the touch. "I am so sorry Sir. I really am."

Rubbing his face gently. "I know you are Steven, but I still need to punish you. You have been punished enough for this afternoon, but you were a smart ass when answering an asked question. How many did I say you earned?"

"Twenty, Sir."

"Yes, twenty Steven. Count them out." Danny stood beside the bed in his jeans and meted out his punishment. Steve counted the 20 spankings out. Occasionally Danny smacked lightly on the butt plug to keep Steve hard and ready for Danny. When the twenty spankings were done Danny removed his pants and used the lube he had left between Steve's legs to lube his cock. "I am going to fuck you hard and fast. You are not going to be able to come. I will control if I allow that. Do you understand Steven?"

A gentle tug and push of the butt plug had Steve moaning. "Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. I need you." With that Steve pushed back toward Danny.

"Pushy bottoms will not get to enjoy this as much as they could." Danny twisted the butt plug to more moaning from Steve. He was thinking to himself that maybe they needed to move up to a vibrating plug. Steve seemed to take the rippled plug quite well. Maybe some shopping was in order. "Do you understand Steven?"

"Yes, Sir." Danny slowly removed the plug ripple by ripple to moans from Steve. Once the plug was removed Danny set it to the side of the bed for clean up later. Making sure his cock was good and lubed; he proceeded to crawl between Steve's legs. "Please, Sir." Steve was begging to be fucked by Danny. Danny moved up to the entrance of Steve's hole and slowly pushed in. One continuous push until he was balls deep in Steve's ass. "Oh, gawd, yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

Smiling to himself and at Steve's back. Danny could see that Steve was starting to tremble from the exhaustion of holding this position for almost an hour. It was time to let him down hard and take care of his man. Easing out and then thrusting slowly back in. Building up a rhythm. Slow out hard in. Slow out hard in. Until he was pounding away and Steve was moving with each thrust. Danny's hands were in the dents in Steve's hips and Steve was thrusting back against Danny with each thrust.

"I want to hear you Steven. Not just your apologies. I want to hear your enjoyment." Danny thrust with each command.

Hand gripping the sheets Steve turned his head left again. "Oh, please Sir. Thank you." Pushing back against Danny's thrusts Steve met him thrust for thrust. Every time Danny's cock hit Steve's prostate Steve let out of grunt. "More," rushed out of his mouth.

Danny was losing his grip on his control. So he slowed his pounding and reached around and released Steve's cock ring. "I want you to come Steven. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Sir. Oh gawd please Sir. Harder." And Danny did. He began a punishing speed and it showed how well Steve's stamina had built. He made it 15 more thrusts before coming with a howl and dragging Danny over the edge with him with a groan. Steve was going to be the death of him, but what a way to go.

Collapsing and both men gasping for breath Danny hastily recovered and stood up. Moving rapidly he moved around the bed and released Steve's arms from the cuffs. Steve was so spent he continued to lay there panting. His legs finally giving out and he collapsed on his stomach. Danny slowly and methodically massaged Steve's wrist, arms, and shoulders on the left side. Then repeated the movement on the right side. Once his arms were taken care of he went into the bathroom to get a wash clothes to clean Steve up.

Quickly cleaning Steve up and tossing the washcloth in the hamper he retrieved the food from the dresser. "Can you sit up baby?" Nodding slowly Danny watched Steve warily crawl up the bed to where the pillows were against the headboard. Turning over he sat carefully down. Crawling on his side of the bed Danny kissed Steve. "I am so proud of you Steven. You make me so proud."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm sorry I didn't make you proud earlier. I really am trying." Steve leaned his head on Danny's shoulder.

"You always make me proud of you Steven. Sometimes you need reminding of what the rules are, is all. Like a reminder here and there about police procedure." Both men chuckled. Grabbing the container of fruit and cheese. "Here baby you eat something. I know you are close to exhaustion."

Sitting up and taking a bit of cheese Steve moaned. "How long did we go this time? I feel so alive and calm. So very good."

"Just about an hour." Kissing his temple. "Your stamina is improving. So is your ability to stay hard longer."

"Thank you Sir." Taking a couple of pieces of melon. Steve leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Danny nuzzled his temple for a couple more minutes before moving down to Steve's legs. Firmly he started rubbing Steve's thigh. Not to enflame, but rather to relax. "Oh god Sir. That feels good." Smiling Danny watched Steve's expressive face while massaging the kinks and knots out of his legs. He'd been spread for almost an hour and his legs had to be killing him. Murmuring praise on Danny's massage Steve continued to eat the fruit and cheese, ignoring the crackers.

"Steve?" 

"Hmmm." It was more of a sigh than actual words.

A chuckle from Danny as he kissed his way up Steve's naked body to his lips. "I love you baby."

Steve placed the bowl of nearly finished fruit and cheese to the side and put his hands on Danny's face. "I love you too." Their words of love were new only in the last few weeks had they been brave enough to say them out loud. It wasn't just after play either. Danny had surprised Steve one morning at breakfast when he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his naked wet shoulder. Murmuring words of love to him. Needless to say they were late to work that day because Steve manhandled him upstairs and made love to him.

It was one of the best mornings of Danny's life. Steve had been declaring his love for almost a month, but Danny wasn't there yet. Steve had told him I want you to mean it, not to repeat it because you feel obligated. I want the dream Danny. And now they have the dream.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is most welcome.   
> Beta's by the great Ellie_Pierson.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
